Abstract: Career Enhancement Core The goals of the Career Enhancement Core at Yale Center for the Study of Tobacco Product Use and Addiction (YCSTP) are to provide 1) intensive and multidisciplinary training and research opportunities to 4-5 post-doctoral associates and junior faculty each year to prepare them for a successful, independent career in Tobacco Regulatory Science (TRS), and 2) pilot funding to Scholars and other junior investigators interested in TRS to conduct innovative TRS research. The Scholars and the pilot grants will specifically focus on tobacco/nicotine behavior and addiction and the role of flavors, consistent with the research goals of the Yale TCORS and the Food and Drug Administration Center for Tobacco Products. We will accomplish the goal of developing independent TRS investigators by 1) appointment of Scholars, 2) mentored TRS research experience through TCORS component and core projects, 3) a formal online course in TRS developed by Yale TCORS, 4) a grant development seminar, 5) pilot research grants, 6) opportunities for scientific exchange supported by small travel grants to visit other TCORS to learn new methods and foster collaboration and to attend TCORS and other scientific conference, and by hosting experts in tobacco control and addiction, and 7) development of an NIH grant. While all Scholars will participate in pilot grants, we will also extend this opportunity to early investigators new to TRS. The Career Enhancement Core will provide a mechanism for review, funding, and ongoing oversight of pilot projects. All funded projects will receive assistance from the Laboratory Core and Administrative Core to achieve their objectives.